


Romance OST

by sukiyurei



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi has never been to one, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amusement Parks, Fluff, It’s based off of an amusement park here btw, It’s literally all fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Out of Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, amusement park date, no powers au, so the rides aren’t from destinyland but instead from an amusement park near me, this is me projecting my relationship onto fictional characters again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukiyurei/pseuds/sukiyurei
Summary: It was so cliche, Akira thought. So unbelievably cliche. He was on a ferris wheel with the person he liked. He was looking at fireworks with Akechi.It was so cliche, when he found himself facing Akechi with flushed cheeks.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Romance OST

Akira didn’t have anything to do. He could go to something alone, but he’d probably rather do something with a friend. He went through his contacts when he noticed someone who he’d really like to invite. 

**Kurusu Akira:** Hey Akechi, are you free today?

He decided on a simple yet effective message to send to the detective, as he closed his phone for a moment to quickly wash some dishes that were yet to be washed. 

**Akechi Goro:** Good evening, Kurusu. In fact, I do have some time today. Do you have something in mind?

When Akira had washed the dishes, he saw the message that had come a few minutes after his. He smirked to himself, while Morgana watched him from LeBlanc’s countertops. “Are you planning to go somewhere today?” the talking cat asked, whilst the raven-haired boy quickly typed out a reply for the detective, nodding quietly.

 **Kurusu Akira:** I was thinking if you’d wanna go to Destiny land today?

 **Akechi Goro:** Destiny Land?

 **Kurusu Akira:** Don’t tell me you’ve never been there...

 **Akechi Goro:** ...  
**Akechi Goro:** I indeed haven’t...

 **Kurusu Akira:** Get ready to go. 

As Akira sent that text, he put on a coat and scarf as the wind was quite chilly. Morgana looked at him, seeing his happy smile and meowing impatiently. “Well, who are you going with?” the cat said, as Akira was brought back to reality and answered. “Akechi. I’m going to Destinyland with him today.” he said, as he put on his shoes and waited if Morgana would come or not. “Aagh, i’m not coming with you then. Have fun, and be careful!” the cat meowed as he jumped off the counter and went upstairs, presumably to sleep or go to Futaba’s later.

Akira arrived at Destinyland, looking around to see if Akechi was there yet.  
He saw the brunette standing around the train station looking around with clothes matching his. A brown coat, with a scarf. Akira walked towards the detective, waving when Akechi looked his way.  
Akechi smiled politely, waving back as he stepped closer to Akira. They started to walk towards Destinyland while keeping a small distance from eachother, to make Akechi feel more comfortable, Akira thought. He bought bands for both of them and they sat down on a nearby bench, Akira settled for putting the band around Akechi’s left wrist, taking the small part covering the sticky part and lightly wrapping the band over Akechi’s wrist, tapping it closer together while the brunette held his hand out to the other boy. Akira wrapped his own band over his right wrist, and then the two males sat up and walked around the theme park, deciding on a ride to go on. They decided to go on a ride that wasn’t too bad to start with, a rollercoaster. Akechi and Akira were in line waiting for the next set of seats to slide from the last drop over to the station. They showed the employee their bands and they scanned it, going in the middle of the ride. When all of the seats were filled, the ride started moving. 

Akira looked down from the ride as the ride started going really high. He could see all the other rides from up there as he saw Akechi, sitting next to him with a slight tremble while his face was trying to appear neutral. The ride stopped really high up, started turning and then the boys saw the huge drop down with some bumps in the course. The ride went down really fast, Akechi let a huge shriek while Akira just chuckled and threw his hands up, like some other people did. Akechi looked at Akira in a shocked fashion, trying to understand how the other could find any sort enjoyment from this ride. The ride kept going up and down, all the bumps and drops making Akechi’s stomach feel really weird while the raven-haired just kept throwing his arms up in every drop, clearly enjoying the ride. Eventually, the ride stopped and Akechi stepped out of the ride, legs slightly trembling while he put on a polite smile. “S-shall we go on the next ride?” he asked, Akira trying not to laugh as they started heading towards other rides.

They walked towards a dropper, Akira pointing towards it while Akechi’s face turned white just from dread. The ride was approximately 196 feet, the sign next to ride proved that. They showed their bands again, sitting next to each other on the ride. It took around 30 seconds to start, when all the seats were filled. Akechi was visibly sweating at this point, letting out a loud yelp when the ride shot up to the air in around 2,5 seconds, he tried to count. He saw the whole theme park from here, looking at Akira who didn’t even seem affected, looking at the rides, probably deciding which terrifying one they’d go on next. The ride went about halfway down, free-style way and then stopped, shooting up again while about everyone except 2 or so people yelled, one of the yelling ones being Akechi when the ride dropped all the way to the bottom, while Akechi thought the ride had stopped, the ride shot up again once, Akira chuckling as Akechi practically screeched when it shot up 196 feet in the air again. The ride dropped to the bottom again, finally stopping as Akechi let out a sigh of relief. “What’s up, detective? Getting scared over rides?” Akira teased, knowing the brunette would get mad at him for that, when the detective flushed and yelped out a response of “Of course not!” while the other teased back with a “Oh really?”

This is how they ended up in front of the biggest ride, a rollercoaster with turns and twists and even a few spots where you’d go upside-down. Not even Akira had been on this ride, since it was pretty new.  
Both of them gulped at not only the massive line, but just the ride in general. They had to wait for around 20 minutes to get to the front and they just got more and more anxious when they heard more and more people yell their lungs out.  
When they got on the ride, they sat next to each other a little near the front and mentally prepared themselves for the ride.  
The ride started, immediately going fast and going upside down. Even Akira yelled as the ride went upside down multiple times and went very high and dropped down fast. With all the fear coursing through his body, Akechi quickly grabbed Akira’s hand and held it, cursing quietly when the ride made his head spin with anxiety and nausea. Akira felt the sensation of Akechi’s warm glove being placed on his hand, and even with all the fear running throughout his body, he felt himself blushing. The ride came to a stop, Akechi realizing his hand was on Akira’s. He quickly pulled it away and flushed, wishing for the bars to go up quicker. When they did, he quickly jumped out of the ride with Akira behind him. 

“Akechi, are you okay?” Akira asked, as Akechi refused to look at him and instead quickly walked away from Akira while the other tried to catch up to him. The detective just muttered a small curse under his breath as he came to an abrupt stop and put his TV-smile on his face. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” he asked, pretending like nothing from the past 5 minutes hadn’t happened. Akira frowned, shaking his head slightly. “You’re not. C’mon, i’ll show you somewhere.” He said, grabbing the brunette’s hand and leading him over to the game booths. “Here, let’s try to win something!” The raven-haired boy flashed a small smile at the other boy, walking over to a thread-pulling game. You had to pull a thread and whatever prize the thread was connected to, you’d get it! pretty simple, huh?  
The two boys both paid the fee for the game and looked over at the prizes. “It’s a match! Whoever gets the nicest prize wins! We can compare them at the end.” Akira smiled at Akechi while the other nodded silently, clearly involved in the game. They were rivals, after all.

First was Akira’s turn, he pulled a thread from the large amount and looked over to the prize counter, seeing a small crow plushie being tugged. The employee gave the plushie over to Akira, while Akechi now pulled a thread for his turn. Just like Akira, he looked over at the prize counter while pulling his thread. A small black and white mask was being pulled. The employee gave the prize to Akechi, and they quickly moved to another game booth. This time, the game was a basketball game. Pretty simple, just try to throw the balls into loops to try and get as many points as possible. “Good luck, ‘kechi” the other called while paying the fee. This time, they could both play at the same time and truly see who was better. 

They had 60 seconds. Akechi noted that the balls were quite bouncy and hard to get in the loops as he threw them. He had around 15 points by the time the timer displayed a big ‘20’ on the board. Akira had around 20 when he looked over. He had to try harder, and so he did. By the time the timer hit ‘0’, Akira had 31 points while Akechi had 32. The detective internally cheered for himself, as he smugly turned to look at Akira who was showing him his cocky smile. Akechi looked at him in confusion, as the other man just grinned wider. With the detective still being confused, they moved through a few other games, winning small prizes like candy, small plushies and other stupid kiddie toys. They were looking through the stands when they walked by a stand with a huge teddy bear as a prize. Akechi stopped moving as he looked mesmerized by the stuffed toy, Akira noted. Akira vowed to himself to get the toy for Akechi, even if it meant his entire wallet being emptied. Akira paid the fee, looked at the instructions which were pretty simple, just having to choose a number and trying to get it to land on the same number as the bear was labeled. “14” was the bear's number. 1st try, he didn’t get it. 2nd try, he didn’t get it. “3rd time’s the charm, right?” he said to himself while Akechi looked at him, worried. 

After 9 rounds, a lot of money wasted and patience taken, he finally landed on 14. The employee gave a huge bear into Akira’s arm as the detective clapped for him, not expecting the bear to be stuffed onto his face. “What?” the detective’s muffled voice came from under the bear, as he took it into his arms with a questionable look. “You’re a detective, but you don’t seem to be that smart when it comes to human interaction, it’s for you, Akechi.” Akira grinned, as the detective’s face flushed deep red with embarrassment. “It’s for me? you spent so much money on trying to win it, yet you give it to me? You’re unbelievable.” The detective mumbed, holding the teddy bear to his face, covering it. Akira just let out a chuckle as he saw the sun go down and went over the list of possible rides to go on. Of course, one he’d wanna go was the ferris wheel. So they did. 

They were in a line for the ferris wheel, as the pretty lights for the amusement park switched on. They got in their seat, sitting across from each other. They started going up, not soon after and Akira admired the view while Akechi stared down at his bear. “You know, Akechi..” Akira started, catching the detectives attention. “Yes, Kurusu?” the brunette answered, whilst the other boy opened his mouth to speak. “You can call me Akira. All my friends do so…” he said, as the detective’s mouth opened into an ‘o’. “Okay..Akira” the brunette said, pushing his face into the stuffed bear. The ferris wheel slowly went higher while the two men sat in comfortable silence. As Akechi opened his mouth to speak, they heard a huge bang near them. They looked around and saw a huge firework that had exploded into the sky, a pretty purple one. Soon, there were more and more colorful fireworks as Akira found himself sitting next to Akechi admiring the fireworks with the other boy. They sat next to each other in awe watching the different colored fireworks explode in the sky as they stopped at the top of the ferris wheel. 

It was so cliche, Akira thought. So unbelievably cliche. He was on a ferris wheel with the person he liked. He was looking at fireworks with Akechi.  
It was so cliche, when he found himself facing Akechi with flushed cheeks. 

Akechi looked away over to the fireworks again, smiling gently. “The fireworks are quite lovely, aren’t they?” he said gently, as Akira chuckled quietly. “They are.” he said, as they sat in comfortable silence, as the ferris wheel was slowly going down as the fireworks quieted down. They slowly got to the platform as they had to exit the seats. Akechi held the teddy bear and other prizes as he slightly shifted from leg to leg. “Well, it’s been a nice time with you today, but i’m afraid I must go as it’s getting quite late.” he smiled, clutching the teddy bear and smiling politely. “Wait, Akechi! Before you go, I need to tell you something.” The raven-haired boy exclaimed, looking at the brunette hopefully. “Yes?” he asked, at him in slight surprise. “Come with me, okay?” Akira asked, as Akechi thought about it and nodded, following Akira as he walked to a slightly quieter place.  
“So? What’s wrong..Akira?” Akechi asked, looking at him in a concerned way. “I’ve wanted to tell you for a while but.. I really like you, Akechi. I really enjoyed today, you know.” Akira said, fiddling with his hands awkwardly as Akechi’s face flushed into a deep red as he stuttered. “A-ah… I feel the same way too, Akira. It’s.. it’s fine if you call me Goro.” he said, anxiously awaiting a response as the other one enveloped him in a hug and Goro smiled. He didn’t know Akira also liked him but he was really happy right now.  
“Wanna head to Leblanc?” the other boy asked, Goro nodded and they started heading to Leblanc with Goro still hugging the big bear. Akira held Goro’s hand tenderly as they walked to the train station and waited for a train to come so they could go to Leblanc. As the train came, the boys stepped on and sat next to each other as there was some free space as it was quite late. Goro lightly placed his head on Akira’s shoulder, hiding his face with the bear as he flushed from displaying affection in public and wished nobody would recognize him.

Not too long after, they arrived at Yongen Jaya. After that, they started walking to Leblanc. This time, it was Goro who grabbed Akira’s hand and held it whilst walking through the streets of Shibuya on the way to Leblanc. Soon, they arrived in front of the cozy café and Akira opened the door with a lock. Suddenly, Goro felt like it wasn’t right to be there anymore, so he stopped just outside the door while Akira didn’t stop holding his hand as he tried to walk into the cafe, stopping due to the other boy not coming in. “Goro?” he asked, as the other boy swallowed up his self loathing thoughts and allowed himself to enjoy a nice moment for once. He walked into the café with Akira and was greeted by Morgana’s tired meowing. “Oh, it’s Akechi.” the cat nonchalantly said, hopping onto the counter and looking at Akira’s and Goro’s intertwined hands, sighing slightly and jumping over to the attic, leaving the two men alone. Goro lightly chuckled, he didn’t really know why but he was feeling so light and happy. Akira offered him coffee, the way he liked it and they both sat down as he drank the coffee. They sat in comfortable silence, once again. Goro was in his thoughts as he felt something on his cheek. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed that Akira was kissing his cheek. Goro sputtered and his cheeks immediately turned more red. The raven-haired man chuckled quietly and held Goro’s cheek lightly, locking eyes with him and they shared a light kiss. There weren’t any fireworks this time, but it was still amazing to both of them. After a few seconds, they both pulled away and Akechi felt like his face was on fire. Akira was also lightly blushing, as they both sat in silence while Goro finished his coffee and after a little bit of small talk, they headed up to Leblanc’s attic. Goro had been here a couple of times, but it’s never been alone with Akira. At least one of Akira’s friends has always been there, but now it was only the two of them. That’s when Goro realized he didn’t have any sleepwear. Akira seemed to realize that, as light laughing filled the air as Akira walked over to him and smiled mischievously at him. “I can borrow you some pyjamas.” When he said that sentence, Goro pushed his face into the big teddy bear now in his arms once again. “If you’d like to…” The brunette mumbled, as the other man got some clothes for Goro and himself. He got some semi-matching ones, both changing into the clothes until they sat on Akira’s bed— well, not that it could really be described as one. 

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Akira asked, after chatting for a while on the small bed and Goro thought about it, slowly nodding after. Akira smiled, going through his movies and turning on a pretty cheesy romance movie and they settled on Akira’s bed, closely laying next to each other with Goro’s bear between them. Goro laid his head on Akira’s shoulder, lightly closing his eyes and breathing lightly. He hadn’t felt this safe and secure in a while. “Hey, Goro?” Goro heard, realizing he almost fell asleep. He mumbled slightly as a response, while he felt Akira lightly chuckle. “...Are we a thing now?” The raven-haired man asked, slightly mumbled. Goro hummed in thought, nodding slowly. “I’d love that.” Akira let out an appreciative hum, turning to Goro and peppering his lips and cheeks with light kisses as the cheesy romance movie was forgotten in the background as they both fell asleep, safe in each other’s arms. They finally got their happy ending. Even when they woke up in the morning, they kept cuddling until they had to get up when the morning sun was too bright. Goro felt so happy for once. It was going so good.


End file.
